<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun and games by Gyoro_and_Ururun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631649">Fun and games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun'>Gyoro_and_Ururun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual prostitution, Eventual Romance, Humour, Hux eventually redeemed, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Undercover Mission, kinda crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is one of the Resistance's best pilots, but he is thankfully unknown (yet) to the First Order and he uses this to his advantage. He finds out that a General in the First Order visits a fancy place in a First Order-aligned planet and pays for sex, so he decides to try and sleep with that General for intel. </p><p>This is a Gingerpilot story with eventual feelings and is part of a series of fics of various pairings (one story per pairing with perhaps hints to the others in the background) all based in the same storyline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun and games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I recently stumbled into this crackship and ooff. This is intended to be a bit crack-y and hey, it's fanfiction. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. I'll be doing other fics in this series that involves shenanigans from Reylo and Finnrose (contemplating Jessika/Paige but we'll see!).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe had a fair eye for sleuthing and gaining information, which was what he was doing right now. Any information he could get would be one step closer to victory for the Resistance and he was willing to do almost anything to get it. It was why he was so good at the job. It meant he could end up such seedy places or some rather fancy places that seemed too high brow for him, but being underestimated had its advantages.</p><p>He was on an Order-aligned planet, but luckily he wasn’t a known face of the rebellion so he could come and go as he pleased. He did, however, have a few allies here that kept their eyes and ears out for some useful information; in exchange for some good old-fashioned money, of course. They weren’t stupid; they had their necks on the lines helping the rebels.</p><p>His current contact had nothing big to tell him, but he’d pointed him in the direction of a place he could get face to face (or, rather, face-to-groin) with a member of the First Order himself. It was risky, but Poe had done a lot in his life and fucking someone for information wasn’t really something that fazed him.</p><p>So he went along and walked up to the manager of the establishment; it was fancy, like the rest of the planet.</p><p>“So, what does a fella gotta do to get a bit of action around here? Serving people, not being served. Gambled my money away and need to earn a bit to catch a ride. Well, after a ride here, if you know what I’m saying?” Poe asked with a wink and a smirk.</p><p>“Men or women?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Okay, you’ll need to clean yourself up real proper in the refresher and wear the standard clothing. You’re in luck as we’re a little down in numbers and we have a special guest in today from the First Order,” the manager said.</p><p>“Are they high ranked? I’ve this little fantasy, you see…getting fucked by a high-ranked officer, maybe even Kylo Ren. Does he keep the mask on, does he not? Who knows! Shit, gonna need that shower soon if I don’t shut up,” Poe blabbered.</p><p>“It’s not Ren; he doesn’t visit. But it is a General and so far he’s preferred men, so looks like you’re going to get your wish,” the manager said.</p><p>“Great!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He’d been washed within an inch of his life by two assistants; not only did these guys expect you to be pristine, the General in question was apparently a bit anal (haha!) about cleanliness. It didn’t bother Poe much as it was all free, along with the pills he needed to take to make sure he was clean sexually. Free washes, pills and some sex? For money? If his job at the Resistance wasn’t important to him, he could get used to this…</p><p>But no, he needed to get information and he was infinitely glad that he was here today, to service a General no less; sure, there was a good chance it would fail, but Poe was a charmer and he reckoned he could get this guy to spill <em>something</em> (and not just the obvious).</p><p>He wore black fitted trousers, a looser black top that was open in a large V at the front, showing off his bare chest. His hair curled very handsomely after the fine products had been used on it that he could rarely afford otherwise. All in all, he was ready to pull.</p><p>Not that he never was, to be quite honest; even with oil stains on his clothing, he didn’t do too badly for himself.</p><p>Poe was given a run-down of what was expected of him, behaviour and the like. It was nothing he hadn’t done before while roleplaying in bed, so he wasn’t worried. He knelt in the designated room, struggling not to laugh; if Jess or Paige saw him now, they’d never let him live it down and Rose would certainly make jokes until the end of time.</p><p>But his face blanked when he heard the turn of the handle signalling his client’s entry. He stared downwards despite wanting badly to see the face of the General he’d be servicing. Of course, he expected it would be some older fella, but he wasn’t easily fazed. He wasn’t here to have fun; he needed information. Though if it <em>was </em>a good lay, all the better.</p><p>Ignoring the fact that it was with a General from the First Order.</p><p>The boots were pristine and the way the other man walked in suggested to him that he was agitated. Probably why he’d come here to let off some steam. The General wasted no time as Poe found himself very close to the legs with their well-pressed military trousers. Fingers bunched in Poe’s hair and yanked his head backwards to look up at his face.</p><p>Okay, the dude was young, maybe only a little older than himself and he was <em>very</em> attractive. Vibrant red hair slicked back and angry light blue eyes that bore down on him.</p><p>“You’re new. Just when I’d taken the time to train the last one up. No matter, you will do; you’re certainly pretty enough. Prettier than the last one, so I will accept this change,” Red spoke.</p><p>His voice definitely suited that of a stuck-up dickhead from the First Order. Just too bad he had good looks and a smooth accent.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir. I will try not to displease you, Sir,” Poe said.</p><p>It definitely did not feel good on his tongue; all this sucking up. Ah, well, he supposed he would be sucking something else soon enough.</p><p>“Very good, now you will suck my cock first before I have you on your hands and knees on the bed, are we clear?” Red asked.</p><p>“Of course, Sir, would you like me to open up your trousers?” Poe asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“May I touch your clothed legs, Sir? They do look exquisite in your impeccable uniform, Sir,” Poe said.</p><p>It was lucky he was faced with his enemy because otherwise he couldn’t keep a straight face; this was cringe-worthy.</p><p>“Yes, I will allow it.”</p><p>Poe shuffled forward on his knees and slid his hands around the back of his knees, moving upwards as he leant forward, mouthing against the other man’s crotch. He was careful to keep it light, figuring a man like him wouldn’t want drool on his trousers. He brought his hands around slowly, sliding them up his thighs and moving back to open his zipper. He brought both the trousers and boxers down his legs so that he was left with only the other man’s erection to look at.</p><p>He started by leaning forward and licking the head, lightly at first because Poe was nothing if not a tease. Unfortunately for him, the General didn’t seem to care for it as his hand fisted his curls again to look up at him.</p><p>“Do get on with it.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir,” Poe said, which seemed to appease him and the fingers loosened, though didn’t leave his hair.</p><p>He couldn’t blame the guy; his hair was fucking awesome.</p><p>So Poe went right in there and wrapped his mouth around him, moving back and forth, slowly taking more and more of him in. He figured Red would shove him further on him if he took too long, so he spared him his usual service. He sucked intermittently and finally felt him hit the back of his throat.</p><p>It wasn’t the best blow job he’d given, in his opinion, but then the guy wanted no frills so that would have been difficult.</p><p>Just as he felt him close to coming, the hand yanked him back again.</p><p>“Very good, but I will not be coming in your mouth this time; on the bed, hands and knees,” Red ordered him.</p><p>Poe stood up, finally, realising how tall the other man was. He was about to turn when he was stopped.</p><p>“Ah, look at the state of you; do you get off on taking my orders and my cock?” Red smirked.</p><p>Poe made a show of looking sheepish. “I’m afraid so, Sir. I used to be a personal butler and I was ordered around a lot. My employer was also pretty handsome—not as much as you, though—and sometimes it turned me on, but he never gave me any attention. I didn’t have a vagina, so there’s that too,” Poe said. “I was told when I came asking here that I could serve and service some fine men or women here. I’m <em>not</em> disappointed, Sir.”</p><p>Red smirked ever so slightly in approval. “On the bed with you now.”</p><p>Poe did just that, crawling so that he was in the middle. He felt the bed dip as the General joined him. His trousers and underwear were pulled down in one fell swoop, baring him to the other man. He shifted to part his legs just a little and gloved hands grabbed his butt cheeks firmly, spreading them.</p><p>“Well, well, I see you have saved me a job,” Red said.</p><p>Yeah, well, Poe wasn’t sure whether a member of the First Order would prep before mounting, so he wasn’t taking any chances. The guy didn’t seem all that disappointed, so that was something.</p><p>“Did you think me incapable of prepping you or are you that desperate for my cock?” Red asked.</p><p>“Sir, you’re a General; you’d have to be pretty thick—I mean, stupid, though you’re pretty <em>thick</em> in the dick department—to not be able to prep someone. I was told I was going to be servicing a General and just wanted to be able to feel your cock as soon as possible,” Poe said. “If that is quite alright with you, Sir. I apologise if I have overstepped the line.”</p><p>“Normally I find such obvious brown-nosing intolerable, but it has rather lightened my mood and you <em>are</em> pretty. Very well, you will get what you asked for,” Red said.</p><p>Poe felt the plug pulled out, feeling rather empty now, but not for long as the General slicked himself up and pushed himself inside. Poe found that the groan he let out was real; this guy might be a murderous douchebag, but he had a nice dick and felt really good. Even better now that he was fucking him. The man didn’t waste any time setting a quick pace, though not quite as brutal as he might have expected.</p><p>The leather of the gloves holding his hips was a surprising turn on. He’d <em>never</em> been with anyone wearing gloves before and yet the feeling, impersonal as it was, was arousing. Maybe after this he should get his head checked, but right now he was trying not to blow his load too quickly. It didn’t take long for Red to get close and he found himself gasping and clenching as lubed-up leather wrapped around his own dick, sliding roughly up and down, but it had him spilling over the gloves.</p><p>When the other man’s dick pulled out, he fell forward onto the bed, breath heavy. <em>Shit</em>. That had actually been good. Poe rolled tiredly onto his back, not really caring whether or not the General liked it. He already had himself tucked away and was cleaning his gloves with sterilising wipes.</p><p>“What, no post-sex cuddles?” Poe joked.</p><p>“I think not. I’m paying for sex, nothing else,” Red answered.</p><p>“Cuddles are free,” Poe quipped, but no response. “Do you have a name? I’m Poe. Feel free to request me again…that was quite a ride.”</p><p>No response to that, either.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first few sessions didn’t earn him any information whatsoever, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t expected that. A General wasn’t going to give away secrets quite that easily; he needed to worm his way into the man’s ‘trust’ and that meant offering whatever the man wanted. Luckily, despite being First Order, he simply seemed to want a mouth on his dick and an ass to fuck.</p><p>It’d taken a few sessions for Poe to not plug himself before the session and he’d been surprised at how good the General’s fingers had felt; he’d had some thin gloves on that weren’t quite plastic, but felt amazing. He was very meticulous and he had the fingers of an engineer. Very deft. Which got him <em>something.</em></p><p>“<em>Shit</em>, you know how to use your fingers; do you play piano? Engineer?” Poe gasped.</p><p>The General grunted. “Both, though piano not for some time.”</p><p>Poe moaned. “Talented fingers. Bet you’ve engineered some awesome—ah!—things.”</p><p>“I certainly have,” Red said smugly. “You like my fingers scissoring you open like this?”</p><p>Poe groaned, dropping his head. “Y—yes, starting to w—onder whether it should be m—e paying you,” he gasped.</p><p>He thought he heard a quiet laugh as the fingers pulled out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The General visited once a week at the same time and Poe was always there to ‘accommodate’ him. Two weeks after he’d first let Red prep him himself, Poe found the General to change things up completely. After Poe sucked him off, he went onto his hands and knees as he always did.</p><p>“Ah, no, I’ve decided I will take you on your back this time,” Red declared.</p><p>Poe didn’t let his expression change as he smoothly switched his position, lying there naked and in a casual, but sexy pose, but he was shocked. He’d spoken to the man who used to service this General until he started requesting Poe every week and he always did the same thing. Sucked him off then got onto his hands and knees. Then there was the fact that the General was naked this time.</p><p>Poe looked him up and down with a smirk. “I’m honoured, General; it’s been a bit of a struggle not being able to see that pretty face of yours,” he said. He took in his body again. “<em>And now your whole body</em>.”</p><p>The General rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed gracefully. “Hux,” he said.</p><p>“Hux?”</p><p>“Yes. You asked me my name, it is Hux.”</p><p>“General Hux of the First Order…better get inside me before I blow my load too soon, General. Being able to see you <em>and </em>know your name in one sitting?” Poe said in his low voice, throwing his head back in a show of being turned on.</p><p>He took this as a good sign; information was slow, sure, but he hadn’t expected any different. This was simply him testing how much he could do from this angle. What he’d gotten so far was that General Hux was an engineer, probably a good one, and that meant that he had designed something big. The star destroyers were nothing new nor were the TIE fighters.</p><p>Hux snapped on his thin gloves and slid his hands up Poe’s thighs, hooking them over his shoulders. He lubed up his fingers and Poe moaned as they entered him. If he had more ability to think, he’d be curious as to why a clearly ordered man like Hux had decided to change it up. The man, however, knew which buttons to press and took great delight in pressing them at every opportunity. In this case? His prostate.</p><p>Then they were gone and the gloves were off. It was strange, being able to watch Hux’s face as he bent over him and pushed into him in one thrust, Poe’s knees now around the General’s sides as he thrust in and out vigorously. He really was beautiful, his normally slick hair dropping out and sticking to his pale face. Blue-green eyes absorbed in pleasure.</p><p>If they weren’t enemies, if Hux wasn’t the General of an evil organisation…well, he didn’t want to go there. Poe moaned as Hux hit his prostate over and over again. This felt more intimate, but he also knew from previous discussions that he was not to kiss him. Admittedly, while he enjoyed the fucking, kissing was…well, it had more meaning for him and this just…it would be going too far.</p><p>The General wrapped his hand around Poe’s dick and started stroking it as he neared his own climax. He wondered if Hux would stick to this position or whether he had taken his fill of such experimentation.</p><p>Either way, he came.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was their ninth session that had Hux not retreat too quickly. It wasn’t a post-sex cuddle, but he was lying next to him on the bed. The sex had been rather invigorating…both times. He figured he could try and get something now.</p><p>“You know, I’ve been wondering if I’ve seen any of your handiwork—you know, engineering—in play. From afar. Your ships are pretty cool, but I think they’re about the same as the Empire ones, right?” Poe asked, conversationally.</p><p>“While I have made modifications to them, no, they are not the pinnacle of my skill,” Hux said.</p><p>“Something bigger, right? Other than your dick,” Poe grinned.</p><p>Hux chuckled darkly. “It will make the Death Star look puny. You’ll see it soon enough,” he said.</p><p>Poe rolled over onto his side to circle a finger around Hux’s nipple. “Will it make me horny? If so, you’re gonna come here straight away, right?” He asked.</p><p>Hux turned on his side too, a small smirk on his face. “Do you get off on destruction that much?” He said.</p><p>“When I was a kid, I used to build little Death stars out of whatever materials I could find. I’d make a paper box and write Rebels on it and I’d throw the ‘Death star’ at it, squashing it. I was five, pretty silly back then. Got a bit older, those little rebel toy huts got lit on fire…I even built a really bad little bomb. The explosion wasn’t great; I don’t have the skill in that, but my imagination made up for it,” Poe smirked. “I definitely would have been a pyromaniac if I didn’t suck at it.”</p><p>Poe gasped when Hux pinched his nipple. “Do you normally talk this much? Maybe I should put your mouth to work again if you’re this energetic,” he said, though Poe could tell he was tired too.</p><p>He pushed the General onto his back again and shimmied down his body.</p><p>“Very well, I am, after all, here for your pleasure,” Poe grinned, before taking him into his mouth.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Poe sat in his X-wing later on grinning to himself. “Thank you, General Hux. You’ve been ever so informative,” he said to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>